Finn's Worldly Harem
by Wolfman1997
Summary: What would happen when Finn the Human gets sucked through a portal to many other worlds and meets a lot of girls from animes? You get a harem that feature some of the most possible lovable girls in anime today. Finn Harem Warning: may involve slight nudity, and other stuff. (Non-Canon)
1. Ch1: PB's Machine Gone Wrong

**Finn s Worldly Harem**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Whatever I might add. All property goes to their well earned respected owners, Please support the official releases.)_

 **Ch:1**

 **PB's Machine Gone Wrong**

 **Our story begins in a big world filled with many possibilities, a world that can be described as great, a world called the Land of Ooo! We find our setting to be in a big and strange looking tree house, that belongs to 2 of the greatest heroes of the land. Finn the Human and his best friend and adopted Brother Jake the Dog. The 2 heroes were in their tree house, playing on their little robotic campaign BMO. The 2 of them were playing one of their favorite games, Kompy's Kastle. As they were on the sofa playing, Jake looked as though he was having fun, while Finn didn't look as happy as usual. Finishing the final level of the game, the 2 have beaten the game.**

"Wahooo!, Finn we did it!" Jake said sounding excited that they finished playing the game. "It's ok, I guess?" Finn said sounded a little upset and a bum about something. As Jake looks at his brother, he already knew what's up with him from the start. "You're still upset about Flame Princess, are you?" The Dog asked his brother in a concern voice. "A little." Finn replied back to Jake sounding a little upset as he looks down at his hands.

"Haah, Finn listen, I know it's sad to lose her, but things will get better from here." Jake explained to his homey to cheer up a bit. "I don't know about that Jake, it's just I can't hardly stop thinking about her." Finn said still feeling a little upset while still looking down. "Don't worry bro, I'm pretty sure you'll be with a new girl one day." Jake tries to cheer up Finn with a smile. "You think so?" He asked his brother with a better tone. "Yeah man, I think so." The dog replied back.

"Jake is right Finn, and who knows maybe you'll have more than one girl from many different worlds." BMO stated to the human warrior for comfort. "Hahaha" They both laughed at BMO's comment. "Yeah right." Jake chuckled. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Finn also chuckled at that fact.

Just before anybody can do anything else, a transmission coming from a pinkish pendent on the nightstand was going off. Wanting to know what's up, Finn picks up the pendent on the stand and lifts it to his face. "It's a transmission from Princess Bubblegum, must be important." Finn guessed that the transmission must be important. When the pendent was activated, A small hologram box showing PB's face was on with a look of excitement on her face.

"Hey boys, come to the Candy Kingdom and my lab quick, I have something really cool to show you." Princess Bubblegum explained sounding seriously excited. "Sure thing, We'll be right there Princess." Finn declared to the Princess as he then opened a window. "Excellent, see you 2 later." She said sounding pleased by the decision. "See ya soon." He replied as he tosses the pendent out the window he opened. "See ya soooon!" She replies back to him as she is being tossed out.

After that was taken care of, Jake looks back at Finn with a strange funny look on his face. "What?" Finn asked his older brother what's with the look on his. "Dude, you're still hung up Bubblegum, too." Jake said to his bro in a teasing tone. "What, no way, I'm over her." Finn claims as he blushes. "Yeah keep telling yourself that buddy." Jake continues to tease him. "Can I come too?" BMO asked the 2 if he can come along to see what PB wants. "Sure thing BMO." Finn agree to his question if he can come. "Yeah!" BMO cheered that he can come.

 **S**

In a few short minutes, Finn, Jake, and BMO have made it to the Candy Kingdom in the Princess's lab to see what she wanted them to see. "Hey, I see you guys made." PB said with a smile on her face that the 3 made it. "S'up Princess, how you been doing?" The human hero asked the PB how she was doing. "Great." She replied with a smile on her face which made Finn blushed a little.

The sight of Finn blushing, made Jake giggle a little. "Still into her." Jake teased as he whispered to Finn's ear, as he stretches his lips forward. "Am not." Finn replied back sounding embarrassed. "Ok that's enough talking about me boys." Princess Bubblegum told the 2 to settle down.

"So what is it you wanted to show us Princess?" BMO asked her what was the point for bringing them to the lab. "I'm glad you asked, follow me to the next room over." She instructed the 3 to do. "Ok." The 3 replied at the same time, as they were following the princess into the other room.

As the 4 walk into another room, which appeared to be another lab but, a little bigger than the previous one, they stopped at a weird type of machine they haven't seen before. "Behold, my invention, The World Warper!" She revealed the machine to be. The Machine was a big arch shaped machine, that was the color pink.

"Woah!" The 3 replied back sounding so amazed at the machine. "That looks so awesome, what does it do?" Finn asked sounding fascinated with the machine. "I'm glad you asked Finn, this machine allows anyone or anything into many other worlds." She briefly explained to the hero what it does. "Really!?" He replied back sounding amazed at the fact it can send people and things can go to other worlds.

"Oh yeah, this thing can open up as many portals at a time." Bubblegum explained what the machine can do with a smile. "That's sounds like awesome sauce!" Jake complimented on PB's work. "I know, wanna see for yourself on what it can do?" She asked anxiously to the 3. "Heck yeah!" The 3 of them replied at once with excitement in their voice. "Then let's begin." She replied back.

In order for to get the machine started, she manage to punch into some coordinates to certain areas. With one final pull of the lever, the machine began to make windy like noise coming from it. In no seconds flat, A glowing white portal instantly appears right in front of them. Now looking in awe, the 3 of them were fascinated by what they were seeing. "Woah, that looks totally cool." Finn compliment on the sight of the portal. "You can say that again." Jake agreed to what Finn is saying.

"Now watch as I demonstrate, how cool it can really be." The Princess stated as she grab a pencil from a nearby desk. With one flick of the pencil into the portal, the pencil vanished into thin air through the portal. fascinated by the results, the 3 clap their hands together with excitement. "That was flippin awesome!, I wonder where the pencil went?" Finn said not able to contain his excitement.

"Well we might not know where the pencil went, but we would be able to find out when another portal will open up to another world." PB explained as she picks up another item. The item she picked up seemed to look as though it was a pink hand-held gaming system. with a digital portal on it. "With this item, we would able to pinpoint the exact location to the next portal, to where the pencil was dropped off at." She continued to explain to the 3 guest.

"Neat, what is that doohickey?" Jake asked to what the tracking device the princess was holding. "I call it, The Portal Scouter, with this baby you can find any portal in whole world." She revealed and explained what the item was and what it can do to Jake. "Cool any portal in the world, That's bananas! " Finn yelled with excitement.

So far things were looking pretty smoothly, until an known ordinary little fly flew in the room. As the fly flew closer to the portal, it instantly got sucked right into it like a vacuum. After being sucked in, the portal began to act up weirdly and started to create a vacuum so big, the room started to shake.

Sensing something is wrong, the 4 of them turn around to see the room along with themselfs is being sucked in. "What's happening!?" Finn asked in shock of confusion. "I don't know, something must have happened to the portal!" She guessed if that might be the problem. As the portal got bigger, it started to suck in some more, which got the 4 of them hanging on to something for dear life.

Jake who was using his powers to stretch PB and BMO from getting sucked in, was beginning to have a hard time holding on. As for Finn, he was holding on to a nearby railing with his 2 hands as his legs dangling. From that point on things were looking mostly bleak, as the machine goes out of control.

As the portal kept on sucking in stuff with sheer force, Bubblegum's Portal Scouter slipped out of her hands. "The Souter!" She yelled in dismay that her device slipped out of her hands. "I got it!" Finn yelled as he caught it with both of his hands, causing him to let go of the railing he was holding on. "Waaaaah!" Finn yelled as he was being sucked in. Luckily for Finn, Jake manage to grab Finn's left arm just in time. As Finn holds on, he decides to put the device in his backpack for safe keeping by using his right arm.

The vortex was so strong, that Finn's hand begins to slip out of Jake's paw and having a hard time hanging in there. With the last finger slips from Finn's hand, he was no longer holding onto Jake anymore. "Jaaake!" He screams in dismay as he got sucked into the portal, causing him to disappear in the process. "Finnn!" The remaining 3 yelled in dismay as they saw Finn get sucked in before their very eyes.

After Finn got sucked in,the Portal was began to slow down and eventually stop. Still a bit traumatised to what they just witness, the 3 of them had a look of worry on their faces. "Finn...no." Jake says sounding exhausted from holding on for dear life.

 **Now that the portal claimed Finn as a victim, things may bleak for the hero. Will Finn able to survive? A will he be able to make it back home? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **So, what did you guys think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **Also, I'm going to give this and Sibling Bond a break**

 **I'm going back to Healing Magic soon until I get 3 chapters in this one**

 **Also, if some of you are wondering, no PB and FP is not part of the Harem that is about to come.**

 **Tootles**


	2. Ch2: World 1 Goddess

**Finn s Worldly Harem**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Whatever I might add. All property goes to their well earned respected owners, Please support the official releases.)_

 **Ch:2**

 **World 1: Goddess**

 **Last time on Finn's Worldly Harem, we left Finn, Jake, and BMO relaxing and playing around. During that day, they received a transmission from Princess Bubblegum saying she wanting to show them something. The thing she ended up showing the 3 was a new machine she wanted to show called the World Warper. With this machine, it is capable of opening other portals to many other worlds. As things were going smoothly, a fly accidently flew into the portal, causing the machine to malfunction and cause a big problem. Being caught in the crossfire, Finn gets sucked into the portal, causing it to close back up. What will happen to him as he goes through the portal? Find out right now.**

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Finn screams as he was spiraling out of control in what seems to be a rift between other worlds. As he continues to spiral, it would seem as though the portal he went through was endless. Things still looked out of control, until another bright light a head of him was starting to glow. Not sure to what the light is, Finn goes towards and through it in a meer second. In no time at all, he starts to fall out of the portal he came from.

Now out of the rift, he now relies that he was fall out of the sky. "Aaaah!" He still screams as he falls out of the sky and lands on the softish hard ground. "Oww." Finn says weakly as his body feels a large amount of pain. Soon after he hit the ground, the portal begins to close up above him. With not much strength in him, he weakly move his right arm up with slight eyes looking and seeing if he can reach the portal. "...Jake." Finn says sounding seriously injured as the portal closes and he begins to lose his sight. With those being his last words for the moment, he has pass out cold and unconscious on the ground.

 **S**

As he was still unconscious for who knows how long, he begins to toss and turn in his previous state. Things were looking a little bad at that point, until Finn heard a sound of a female voice talking. "Who….who is that, I….don't recognize it the voice from anyone I know." Finn thought in his head as he was still unconscious.

With all the strength he has left, Finn tries to open his eyes to see what's going on. Trying to adjust his eyesight, Finn manages to see a ceiling to what seems to be some kind of room he wasn't familiar with. When he manage to open his eyes completely, he was surprised to what he was seeing. He scoots up from what seems to be a comfy couch and begins to look around wondering where he is. The room he seemed to be in was some sort of living room with big glass windows. "Where….am I?" He asked himself silently, sounding completely confused.

What got Finn's attention and eyes next was the voice he heard while he was unconscious. The voice that he heard belong to an unknown girl he never seen before in his life, with fair skin and short light pink hair with 2 white objects on her head, sitting down on the floor playing something that looked a gaming console on a big TV. As he continues to look at the unknown girls he started to wonder about her pink hair, since it kind of reminded him of PB, but a little lighter.

Deciding on what to do, Finn decides to speak up to the girl to find out where he is. "Ah...hello?" He says hi sounding a little confused. Getting the girl's attention, she pauses the game and turns her head quickly and smiles. "Oh cool, you're finally awake." The unknown girl stated sounding a bit chipper.

The moment she turned around, Finn's eyes started to grow a little big at the unknown girl's cuteness. The girl's appearance seemed to consist of her having dark purple eyes and a cute face. What the 2 white things on her head seemed to be big hair clips in, shape of something you would see on a game controler. She begins to stand up from the floor and begins to show more of what she looks to the boy she never met before.

What she wore seemed to be a purple sweater like dress that was covering the bottom have of her body. Covering that dress from a bit of the top of body, was a short, white sweater like short sleeve shirt, with light purple and light blue trim. On the white shirt was a round object with a purple letter N on it. What her attire also consist of, was striped white and light blue socks, that reached up to her thighs. Her shoes she wore were also purple, with a light blue letter N on both shoes. On the girl's neck and collarbone seemed to be a small thin white choker, with matching thick wristbands on both of her wrist.

"Woah, this girl is pretty cute." Finn thought in his head sounding amazed by her looks. "So, are feeling better now?" She takes a few steps and asked him about his health still smiling. Snapping out of his thought, he decides to stand up and answer to her. "Ah...yeah, a little." he replies back rubbing the back of his head. "Good to hear that." She hits Finn a little hard on the shoulder which caused a bit of pain coursing through his body.

After feeling a bit of the pain the girl gave him, he continues to look around seeing if he can figure out where he is, but he still had no clue. "Man, where the glob am I?" He asked as he still looks around. "That's simple, you're in my place, silly." She replied to his question with a smile sounding a little naive. "I can see that but, that's not really what I met." He also replied back sounding a little confused to what she said. "Then, what did you meant?" She asked him on what he actually meant with a normal, yet confused look on her face.

"Well I mean, where is your place located or what world am I in, something like that, you know?" He explained to what he really meant. "I see, so you're not from around here after all." She revealed that Finn wasn't from around the place with smile again. "Yeah, I'm not." He replied back to her. "Then allow me to explain, you're currently in the country Planeptune in my home." She points to him with her index finger and explained a little to the hero where is.

"Planeptune?" The hero said in confusion to what she said, since he had no clue to where that is. "That's right, and you're looking at the one who rules over this country, I'm Neptune, the CPU Goddess of Planeptune." She pointed to herself and revealed who she is to the human boy. "Neptune huh, that's a pretty nice na….Wait, did you say goddess!?" Finn asked sounding surprised the girl he's with is a goddess. "That's right, you're in the presence of a powerful and beautiful goddess." Neptune puts her hands on her hips, while still smiling with confidence, sounding naive.

Being a little curious about the girl being a goddess, Finn begins to examine her with a bit of a confused look on his face. "Umm...no offense but, are you sure you're a goddess, because you sure don't look like one." Finn told her with all honesty in his voice. "I might not look it right now but, am indeed a goddess, got that umm...who are you exactly?" She asked him sounding a little confused as she wanted to know who he is. "Oh hehehe, I must forgot tell you who I am, my name's Finn, Finn The Human." He extended his hand forward for a handshake, as he introduced himself.

She looks back him with a confident smile on her face and decides to give him that handshake. "Well Finn, nice to meet you." She greeted him, continuing to smile. "Nice to meet you too, Neptune." He blushes as he continues to shake her hand and greeted her. "So Finn, care to tell me about yourself?" She puts her knuckles on her hips, as she asked him that question. "Ok, like what?" He said sounding a little confused to what she meant.

She began to walk up a little closer to him with look of wonder on her face on what he should answer to. "Let's see, how about….your type?" She suggested with a strange grin expression on her face . "Type?...what do you mean, type of food, drink, games?" He said sounding a little more confused by what she meant. "Your type in girls." She comes is closer to his face as she answers to what she meant by type. "Girls?" Finn move back a bit, as he responded back in a high pitched frightened voice to what she said.

"Yep, I would just love to know, what girls you're attracted to." She closing in on him with wanting to know what kind of girls he is into. As she tries to get closer to him, he backs up a bit until he reaches a dead end. She gets up to his face with the same look on hers and stares at him with keen eyes. "Ah, you're a little too close to Finn's bubble." He replies as she gets immensely close, which was turning him bright red. "Come on, you can tell me." She gets closer to his face as she said that with a grin and a tease.

Things were looking even more uncomfortable for him by the second, until a couple of voices were coming into the room. "Neptune, we're back!" A girl's voice called out to the goddess, getting her and the heroes attention. When Neptune heard the voice, she seasted to continue on teasing the boy. Coming through the doorway in the living room were a total of 10 other girls coming into the room. As they entered the room they began to look at the 2 standing next to each other. "Would you look at that, the boy she was told to look after is awake." One of the other girls said. _**(SN: If and to some of you who are wondering, The other 10 girls are NOT part of Finn's growing harem, Only Neptune.)**_

The 10 other girls that walked in consisted of many face that can be described as cute. The group of girls consisted of one long blonde haired girl, wearing a green dress and blue eyes. A long black hair in twin pony tails girl, wearing a black outfit and red eyes. Along with a short brown haired girl, wearing a white outfit with a matching small medium sized hat on her head, and also had blue eyes.

Among those 3 girl, was another girl who looks almost like Neptune, but a little taller and had longer hair. One other girl looked almost like the girl with long black hair, but looked a little younger and had long curls on each ponytail. 2 more girls seemed to be young twin that looked around the ages of 10 or 9, which almost similar to the one girl in the white outfit. One of the twins had longer brown hair, wearing pink a outfit with a matching pink hat similar to older girl. The other twin had shorter brown, wearing a similar attire to the other twin, but light blue.

Also, among them were 3 more girls who looked a lot different from the other 7 girls. One of the girls had green eyes, long light yet dark brown hair with a green ribbon in it, wearing a black attire with a blue jacket covering it, along with matching long blue shoes,. One of the other girls had creamy pink eyes, along creamy pink hair with a black headband in it, wearing a tan long sleeved wooly styled tank top and red plaid skirt. The last girl who stood out the most was very small dull blue eyed blonde girl, who looked like a fairy floating on a book in a purple dress.

After Finn was done looking at the group, he had a look of amazement and surprise on his face. "Wow, those are a lot of ladies!" He thought in his head sounding surprised. "Oh, hey girls how was your shopping doing?" Neptune asked the other 10 girls how things doing. "Pretty well, and I see the boy is up and about." The Blonde in the green dress pointed out that Finn was standing sounding pleased. "Are you going to introduce us to him?" The older black haired asked as though it was a demand to the pink haired goddess.

"Certainly, first let me start of with that one." As she points to the one who looks like her to him. "Huh, why me?" The girl who looked like Neptune asked in a concerning tone. "I want introduce you first, so we can get some confusion out of the way on why we look alike." Neptune pats her shoulder as she explained to her she was chosen first. She then walks up to the boy then smiles back at him with a look of confidence.

"Well if she ask, hi there, I'm Nepgear, It's nice to meet you, I see you met my older sister here." She pointed out, as greets him in a polite tone. "Older Sister!?" Finn yelps at the fact that Nepgear is Neptune's younger sister. As he carefully examines the 2 one last time, the hero felt a little confused. "...but, she looks younger." He pointed to Neptune sounding confused to Nepgear. "That might be true, but in actuality, Nepgear here is the younger than me." Neptune stated to him that her sister is the youngest.

"I guess I can see it." Finn said as he still is unsure about who is the oldest. "Anyway, don't be shy, tell her and the others about yourself." Neptune pats her hand on his shoulder a little hardly to introduce himself. "Oh right, I'm Finn, Finn the Human." He extends his hand forward to Nepgear for a handshake, as he introduce himself. "Finn huh, well it's a pleasure to meet you then Finn." Nepgear snakes his hand in return and greets him once more.

"Well, since we're introducing ourselves to you Finn, I guess I can go next, hello my name is Vert, It's pleasure to meet you." The blonde one in the green, greeted and revealed her herself to the hero, as she wraps her arms around her waist underneath her….unmentionables, with a smile. "I guess there is no harm about this, I'm Blanc." The short haired girl greeted and revealed herself to the hero next sounding a little emotionless. "Fine, I guess I have no choice, I'm Noire." The older black haired one in the twin ponytails was the next one to greet the hero sounding a little stubborn.

"Hey don't leave us hanging." The other black haired girl said with a smile. "Yeah" The one twin with the longer hair said. "We want to meet the new guy too." The other twin with the short hair said. "You just already met our older sisters and Nepgear, now it's our turn, my name is Uni." She walks up to Finn as she greets him with a smile. "I'm Rom...and I'm Ram" The twins greeted the human with smiles on their faces.

"Guess that means, you I are left to reveal ourselves." The girl with the creamy pink suggested to the brunette and tiny blonde. "I couldn't have said better myself." The small one agreed. "Indeed, allow me to introduce myself next, I'm IF." The brunette then extends her hand to Finn as she introduces herself to the hero. "IF...Is that short for something?" He asked her sounding a little curious. "It's a long story." IF replies back with a smile as Finn shakes her hand in return.

"Hello, my name's Compa." The creamy haired girl introduced herself to the hero with a smile and had a look of excitement on her face. "And I am Histoire, it's very pleasant to meet you." The very small one smiled as she introduced herself to the human boy. "Are you a fairy?" He points to her as he asked her that question, which made her had look of embarrassment and Neptune laugh a little. "Absolutely not, for your information I'm an oracle." Histoire tells Finn what she is. "Oh sorry, I just thought that because, you look like that." He apologized sounding a little confused. "That's ok, Just don't call me fairy, ok?" Histoire told him, as she accepted his apology.

"Sure, thing." Finn responded back to Histoire question. "So tell us Finn, where are you from?" Neptune asked out of curiosity. "Yes, please tell us, which country are you from, because I don't think we've seen you from any of our countries before." Vert pointed out that none of them had seen Finn before.

"Well I'm not from any country around here, man I'm not even from this world." He revealed to them which got all of them to wonder. "What!" They all yelled in shock that they heard that Finn was from a different world. "No way!" Noire said sounding surprised to that. "You're from a different?" Blanc said sounding also surprised.

"Yep, it's sort of a really long story about me and how I got here, also can you girls tell me what this world is?" The hero of Ooo asked sounding curious. "Seems like you're not the only one who needs to explain a few things." The older pink-haired goddess pointed out. "Agreed, tell you what, how's about we tell each other's stories, that way we can get to some understandings and to know each other better." Vert suggested to the others and the human boy. "Hey, that sounds like a pretty math idea." The warrior of Ooo agreed to the blonde haired goddess's idea.

Just like they suggested, the hero and the girls decide to tell each other their stories of what has happened so far in their lives. All of them including Finn were amazed by what they heard from each other. "So let me get this straight, I'm in a world called Gamindustri, you 7 girls are also these CPU goddesses like Neptune here, and on top of that Neptune along with the 3 of you rule a country?" Finn revised to what the girls explained and told him. "When you put it all like that, then yes." Neptune replied back to the hero with a smile.

"Man, that sounds mad mega flipping bananas!" He complimented the girls in his own way sounding amazed. "Hey your story sounded pretty neat and interesting too." Nepgear also complimented on the heroes exciting story. "I don't know, the part about him being raised by dogs concerns me." Noire said sounding as though she didn't believe some parts of his the story. "Yeah but, if he hadn't been raised by those dogs, he would probably ended like his jerk father." Blanc explained a little to back to Noire.

As things start to process more, Vert had a look of concern on her face. "Finn, you said that you ported here by a machine that got out of control, right?" Vert sort of revised to what he explained earlier. "Oh yeah,...man this sucks, how am I going to get home, Jake and the others must be worried about me." He looks down a bit as said in an upsetting tone. As the girls look on at the upset hero, they began to frown a little, knowing that the mighty hero of Ooo is stuck in their world.

With a quick change in facial expression, Neptune starts to smile as she walks up to Finn. "Hey, don't be sad, we'll help you get back to your own world." She pats Finn on the shoulder, trying to comfort him as she's saying they'll help him. "Really?" He asked sounding surprised to hear that. "Yep, I don't how just yet, but we'll find away, right girls?" She asked the other girls with confidence in her heart.

After hearing what Neptune just stated, the other girls also began to smile back with confidence, for have also agreed about the situation. "Right!" they all agreed to what Neptune with confidence. "Wow, thanks!" Finn thanked them for what they are going to do. "No sweat, infact, we'll get started right away, that way you'll be home in no time flat." Neptune continued to state with confidence to the hero.

"Actually Neptune, we might wanna put a hold on that." IF said sounding a little serious, getting everyone's attention. "Why IF?" Compa asked her comrade in a concern voice. "Sorry, but just got word that a small village is being terrorised by an infestation." The brunette explained to the others.

"Oh man, sorry Finn, looks like you're going to have to wait a little longer." The short pink haired goddess apologized to the hero sounding a little disappointed. "Oh, that's ok, I figured we wouldn't be able to find away less than a day away, but is it ok if I tagged along with you, I feel like kicking some bad buds." The hero punches his palm, signifying that he wants to fight. "That's the spirit I wanted to see, and sure you can come along." She pats him on the shoulder yet again with a smile,as he is feeling a bit of pain still coming from the shoulder.

"This going to be interesting." Vert continues to look on as sounding interested in the boy's skills. "I agree with that statement." Blanc agreed with what Vert was saying. "Sounds a little weird to me." Noire said sounding confused a little.

 **S**

Now arriving at the small village they heard about, a little far away from where the city, the 10 girls and the hero made it to try and deal with the infestation. Trying to see what's up, Finn gets of IF's bike and starts to look around. "Is this the place IF?" He turned his head back to her, as he asked her a question. "Yeah, this is it, the person who reported the infestation would be somewhere around here." IF explained back to Finn that they are in the right place.

Now walking up behind the 2, were the remaining girls, wondering what they need to do. "So IF, what's seems to be the infestation?" Noire asked IF sounding a little curious. "I'm not going to lie, I know the most of us are not going to like this assignment." IF lowers down her binoculars as sighed, for she knew what the infestation is. "Why, what is it?" Uni asked the brunette sounding a little confused. "Look." The brunette pointed over the at the sight as she sighed.

At one look of the infestation that was going on, some of the members of the group were a little surprised. The infestation seemed to be a whole lot of small looking creatures, that looked like a mixture of a blue raindrop and a puppy, sticking their small tongues out. "Ah damn it, not this kind of thing again." Neptune said sounding displeased at the situation at hand. "What the glob are those things?" Finn asked sounding really confused by what the creatures are suppose to be.

"Those things are Dogoo, there extremely annoying pest." Blanc explained to the hero what they are. As Finn continues to look at the infestation of dogoo, he begins to wonder what makes them a threat. "Are you sure they're bad, they look kind of cute to be that." He continues to look at them, as he asked the question sounding confused. "They may look adorable now, but they are really annoying." Neptune explained to the hero with a smile.

"Let's just get this thing over with." Noire ported her weapon, which appeared to be a sword, as she sighed. "Right!" The others ported their weapons, as they agreed at the sametime. "Yeah, let's take these donkisses down!" The hero pulled out his special white Finn sword, as he and the others starting charging in.

As they began to charge, most of dogoo start to look at the small army coming towards them. In the start of getting rid of the infestation, the girls and boy hero started to attack the dogoo, causing them to shatter into some kind of fragments. From left to right, the army was destroying them one by one, as swords and other weapons were flying. In a few minutes flat, the army has succeeded in getting rid of the dogoo infestation.

"Yeah we did it, I got to admit it Finn, you're pretty good." Neptune complimented on his fighting skills. "Oh gee thanks, you were pretty cool too." He blushed as when he took the compliment. "Don't get excited just yet you 2, there's still one left." Vert points to a remaining dogoo that was trying to flee away from them, going straight into a nearby cave.

"I got it, there's just one, so it shouldn't be that hard beat." Finn said as he started to follow after the last dogoo. "I'm going with him, just to make sure he's safe." Neptune suggested as she started to follow him. "Be careful you 2!" Nepgear yells at the 2 to be careful, in a concerned voice. "We will!" Finn yelled back to her as kept on moving into the cave.

 **S**

Having followed the dogoo into the nearby cave, Finn and Neptune have got the little pest cornered. "I got this one Neptune." Finn puts his sword upward looking at the dogoo with a grin. As the dogoo tried to jump on him, it was slashed by the hero before it could land on him, causing it to shatter like the rest of them.

"Good work today Finny, you really pulled through." The goddess smiled as she complimented him on a job well done. "Thanks I….wait, Finny?" The boy raised a confused look on his face wondering why she called him that. "Yeah, even though I just met you today, I wanted to give you that nickname." She rubs the back of her head with right hand smiling, as she explains why she gave Finn that nickname. "Oh,...ok." He replied sounding a little confused.

As started to walk back to the others, something dangerous behind the 2 opened one of it's blood red eyes, staring at them. Sensing something was a little off, Neptune turns her head around with a disturbed surprised look on her face. "Look out!" She pushes the off guarded Finn out of the way, as big claw was about to come down on him, but missed both of them. "Oh my glob!" He sounded surprised, as he then turned his head to see what was going to crush him.

The creature that was going to kill them, looked liked to be some kind of dark dragon monster with a bit of a body of a person. The monster then roared in ferrous furry, causing the 2 to look a little scared. "Ah Hell, didn't see that coming!" The goddess yelled still sounding a little surprised. "That thing is freakin yoga balls hughes!" Finn stated sounding also surprised by the monster.

In an attempted to strike down the 2, the dragonoid monster lifted his other claw up and tried to attack again, but ended up missing as Finn and Neptune dodged the blow. "Let's take down this donk, hardcore!" The hero raised his sword up sounding serious. "Right!" The goddess ports her weapon, which seemed to be a katana, with a serious look on her face as well.

The 2 held their guard up, as started to charge at the beast with sheer force. At that point on the 2 were giving their best in the fight, as their swords were flying and hitting the monster, but could hardly do damage to it. "Damn it...this thing tough!" Neptune pants for breath sounding displeased. "Then looks like we're going to take it up a notch on this fool." He starts charging the dragonoid like a bit of a maniac making some weird noise with his tongue sticking out.

He leaps up into the air, as he was trying to strike down the beast. "I'll sent you back to your momma!" Finn stated as he tried to deliver the final blow with his sword. Just before could deliver the final blow, the monster manage to whack the hero with his tail, which sent Finn flying downward, crashing into a nearby rock.

"Finny!" Neptune yelled dismay to see the hero was swatted into a rock. The impact from the rock caused the hero to feel a big amount of pain. "Dang man, that really hurts bod." The hero said sounding a little weak from the attack. When the dragonoid kept looking straight at him, it started to turn its attention towards him.

As the big dark beast kept moving towards him, Finn started to feel worried that he might be dead in mere seconds."Aaah!" Finn yells in fear that he was going to would seem certain doom for the hero, until Neptune started to brightly glow, which got the heroes attention. "I'm really mad now and I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore!" Neptune's eyes lit up with power symbols in both of them.

At that one moment, The goddess of Planeptune started to change right before their very eyes. During her transformation, she began to declothed herself leaving nothing but skin. What happened next, was her body began to grow older by a few years older. Her hair started to change color to purple and even started to grow out longer into 2 twin ponytails.

The outfit she had on as she was changing was skin tight black attire, which show a little skin, and even her hair clips she was wearing have changed into 2 bigger circular hair clips in her hair. The one final thing about her transformation, were the 2 big, purple, glowing and beautiful clear through wings sticking out of her back.

As the transformation was complete, the hero of Ooo continues to look at the goddess with pure amazement in his eyes. "Wow." Finn said softly, as he was admiring the goddess's new found beauty. "Keep away from him, you foul beast!" She says in a deeper voice when she ports a different black blade out, as points it at the monster.

With no time to lose, Neptune charged the monster straight head on, as she able to land a solid blow on the beast, which caused the dragonoid to roar in pain. Try to strike back, the dragon like monster tries to swat away the goddess with it's big claws, but ends up missing each one every time.

"Now I think it's time to end this, shall we?" She points her blade to the beast one more time. With sheer force, Neptune charges the monster once more preparing to deliver the final blow. **"Victory Combination!"** She yells, as she unleashes a strong combination of slashes on the dragonoid, with pain coursing through it's body. The blows Neptune left were so strong, that it was able to cause the monster to shatter into fragments like the dogoo did.

As a result of the the defeat of the beast, the victory belongs to Neptune, as she stands tall looking back Finn. "Finn, are you alright?" she asked the hero if he is ok. "That was so flippin awesome!" He yelled sounding excited as he tries to stand up. "Oh thanks, you really thought that was awesome?" She asked as she was still in her goddess form.

"Heck yeah it was, I mean what you did was so cool, and that transformation is so amazing!" He kept on complimenting the goddess with excitement. "Oh you like my goddess form?" She said with a smile. "Hehehaha, yeah!" He replied back, hopping up and down like an idiot, looking as though he is extremely amazed.

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice could be heard calling out to the 2 of them. "Neptune, Finn, are you alright?" The voice that was calling out to the 2 revealed to belong to Nepgear sounding worried, as she and the others came in the cave to find them. "Are you 2 ok, you both have haven't come out in a while, and heard some loud noises coming from here." Vert said sounding worried herself.

"Well, we sort of ran into a little problem." Neptune told Vert sounding a little relieved in goddess mode. "Yeah, but Neptune here took care it, hardcore style!" Finn complimented Neptune once more. "Aww, well I couldn't have done it with you Finny!" She wraps her right arm around the hero's head, closer to her chest. "Whaaaaaaa!" He screams and flails his arms around, as he is being suffocated by the goddess chest.

As there friends look on, some of them begin to smile and look a little worried about Finn. "This is going to quite interesting is it?" Vert asked the 2 goddess with a smile on her face. "I just hope, she doesn't kill boy." Blanc replied back to what Vert.

 **And so, now know where he is, Finn so far lives another day. What will happen as he currently lives in the world of Gamindustri, What other worlds will he go through, and Will he ever make it back home to his world? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **(SN: If some of you haven't caught on or know, the first World is Hyperdimension Neptunia.)**_

 **So, what did you guys think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **I'm going back to Healing Magic soon until I get 3 chapters in this one**

 **Tootles**


	3. Ch3: Portal Scouter

**Finn s Worldly Harem**

 _(Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or Whatever I might add. All property goes to their well earned respected owners, Please support the official releases.)_

 **Ch:3**

 **Portal Scouter**

 **Last time on Finn's worldly harem, we left our hero Finn in the world none as Gamindustri, where he met the CPU Goddess Neptune. On the first day they, he and the others had to take on a infestation of dogoo. During the that, Finn and Neptune got into a bit of a jam, as they were fighting a monster in a cave and having trouble to keep their lives in tact. In the end of it all, Neptune transformed into her Goddess form and thus destroying the monster. Now that Finn knows where he is, will he ever find away to leave Gamindustri? Find out right now!**

1 day has passed since Finn came into the new world and we start the new day at Neptune's place, as the sounds of someone being completely uncomfortable are taking place. "Neptune, quit it already!" The sound belong to Finn sounding extremely uncomfortable of some sort situation.

It was then revealed, that Finn was lying on the what seemed to be Neptune's bed, back first, while blushing bright red, as Neptune was on top of him, pinning the hero down by the his wrist, while her legs and thighs were holding his hips hostage. With him being pinned down from his hips, the hero of Ooo was flailing his legs around like crazy, trying to escape.

"Come on, let go of me already!" The hero still continues to cry out still sounding uncomfortable. "Oh come Finny, you know you like this." The CPU goddess said sounded in a teasing and a little seducing tone. "No I don't, I don't like this!" he turns his head back and forth trying to escape from her clutches.

"Remember when I asked you yesterday about your?" She remind him of what she said before. "Ye...yeah, why?" He asked sounding scared about what she might say next. "Well, is the type of girls you are into kind of like me?" She continues to talk in that very same way. After hearing the question, he beings to turn even more bright red. "Umm...how am I supposed to answer that?" He said in a high pitched voice, signifying that he's scared of how he would answered.

She continues to smile at him with a grin on her face, seeing as she is enjoying this. "Well I guess, I have to let that question slide then, but can answer this one, which do you like the most, the me now…" She start to glow up and transforms while still on top of him. "Or my goddess mode?" She finishes the question still sounding a little seductive. "I don't think I can answer that one either." He replied back still sounding scared.

"You know what, I don't think it matters, as long as you're with me, right here, right now." She said as leans in closer to his body. To make matters even more uncomfortable, Neptune's chest started to touch Finn's, which caused him to be even more scared. As Neptune leans in closer and closer to his, her eyes begin to close down each time and her mouth was in range of his. With the puckering of mouth, it was clear that Neptune going for a kiss.

Before she could seal the deal with a kiss, someone or people walked in to what they were seeing. "What the Hell are you doing!?" Neptune stopped as the voice caught her attention, which revealed to belong to Noire. It was also then revealed that the other girls were with Noire looking a little shocked and disappointed to what they were seeing.

"Sister!" Nepgear yelped sounding shocked to see what her older sister is doing to the hero. "Neptune, this is not what I expected from you at all." Vert sighs in disappointment with her hand on her cheek. "How unlady like of you." Blanc replied sounding also sounding disappointed. "How ungoddess like of you." Noire spoke up again, sounding disappointed as well. "I have to agree with Noire." Histore agreed with the Noire, in the same disappointed tone.

"Hey, there's is no need to sound negative about this. Me and Finny here are just trying to get comfortable with each other." Neptune explained to what she and Finn were doing. "Really, cause it kind of looks like scaring the boy to death and you're trying to get some kind of pleasure out of him." IF sighed as she analyzed the situation.

"Anyways, don't you remember why he's here? We get started on finding his way back home to his world." Vert reminded Neptune of what she and the other must do since promising to Finn. With some quick thoughts, Neptune knew what must be done, after hearing that from Vert. "Fine." She sighed in disappointment. Neptune began to glow up and started to power down to her normal form. "Geez, did you have to ruin our fun?" Neptune said sounding not pleased. _"What's she mean by our fun!?"_ Finn thought sounding confused by what she meant.

 **S**

Now in the living room waiting for Finn, who went the rest room for a bit, the other girls waiting so patiently. While waiting for the hero to return, Vert decided to speak up just to break some silence. "So while we're waiting for him to get freshen up, I might as well ask. When did you started developing feelings for him Neptune?" Vert questioned as turned her head towards Neptune. "I'm a little quite curious to know the answer myself." Blanc said sounding a little skeptical herself.

"Oh I'm a little glad you asked, because I sort of feel like sharing. Do you the remember the day we found him lying unconscious on the ground the first day we met?" She asked the others sounding fantasized. "Well you see, the day we first found him, I thought he was cute and handsome as he out of it at the time, I can't stop thinking about all that." She explained still sounding fantasized, but this time she had her hands on her cheeks, while moving like a worm all giddy like.

"That sounds a little disturbing coming from you." Compa said sounding a little disturbed what Neptune just said. "I have to agree with Compa on this one." IF agreed to what the creamy haired girl just stated, also sounding disturbed. "Oh, you girls can say whatever they want, the fact of the matter is, that I really like him and don't care what some people think." She said sounding confident in herself. After announcing that, Vert begins to smile with proudness on her face. "That was a bold statement you made there." She wraps both arms under her chest sounding proud for Neptune. "Of course, you'd say that." Blanc sighed in thought to what Vert said.

After the conversation came to an end, Finn came back from the restroom, looking a little relieved. "Hey what up, I'm back from the bathroom. What did I miss?" He asked Uni as he was standing right next to her. "I don't think you don't want know, trust me." She told him sounding a little disturbed by the conversation. "Ah man." he puts his head down sounding disappointed that couldn't hear the conversation.

Before anyone could even say anything else, Ram and Rom came to Finn, looking as though they wanted to ask him something, with a special device to the hero in Rom's hand. "Hey Finn, what kind of gaming system is this?" Rom asked the hero what kind of gaming system the Portal Scouter. "I hope you don't mind, but we were looking through your bag to see if we can play with anything." Ram explained to why they had the scouter with them.

"Oh that, that's a...Oh strizz, I forgot that I still had that!" He takes the scouter out of her hand, as said that sounding a little surprised that he still had the scouter with him. "Why, what is it?" IF asked as she walked to him, wondering what the scouter was. "It's a device the princess made before I got sucked through, I think she called it….the Portal Scouter." Finn snapped his fingers, as revealed to the others what the device was. "What does it do?" Nepgear asked what it does sounding curious. "She told me that I'll be able to find where and when the next portal will pop up in the world it's been dropped off at." He explained what it does to the girls.

A little surprised to hear all of that, the 11 girls begin to wonder how a device like that is created. The ones who seemed to be the most interested in the Portal Scouter was Vert and Histore, for they wanted to more about it. "May we see that?" Vert extends her hands out, as Finn hands her the scouter. As both Vert and Histore kept looking a it, they felt a little impressed what they were seeing. "I must say, these designs are unique to this device." Histore said sounding intrigued by scouter. "I second that and you're sure your princess friend made this thing? She must be really smart to come up with a device like this." Vert looked back at him wanting to many other things.

"Yep that's PB alright, she super smart in everyone way." He bragged about his smart candy princess friend. "She sounds smart, but is she cute?" Neptune asked as she got in the hero's face with a teasing tone. "Ah...yeah I guess?" He said sounding a little more nervously to the goddess. "Well, do you think I'm smart and cute?" She continues to ask him in the same manner. Not knowing what to say, Finn begins to look red once again because of Neptune's words, as she looks back at him with shining eyes and a beautiful look on her face.

"Ok, I think that's enough of torturing the boy, don't you think? I mean you already made him somewhat wet himself earlier." Histore said sounding a little displeased to how Neptune is acting. "Fine, but mark my words Finny. I still really like you and I'm going to be the one to be with you." Neptune declared as she pointed back at Finn.

"Ok...whatever you say." He replied back sounding a little confused-ish to what she just declared. After hearing that, the hero from Ooo decides to go into thought for just a bit. _"Man, I believe Neptune actually likes me. What she just said right now, was pretty flippin righteous and that was pretty cool. Maybe I'll consider giving her a chance one day."_ He thought as he smiled back at the goddess with a kind heart. Before anyone could say anything else, IF decides to come up and speaks up.

"Hey guys, I just got the word with someone, that may need our help." IF said to the group. "What is it this time Iffy, another dogoo infestation?" Compa asked sounding concerned of the situation. "No, it's a little more serious than that." She replied back to the hero's question. "How serious are we talking about IF?" Finn asked as he turned his head to look at her. "Serious enough to work on, remember that cave you too in." She asked the boy that question sounding serious. "The one where me and Finn here fought that monster from yesterday? Yeah, why do you ask?" Neptune asked also sounding serious and confused.

"Well sources tell me more of those things appeared in the same cave ever since the first one was defeated and they're causing rampage in some of the villages." She briefly explained to them, as she looks at all of them. "Oh my, that does sounds serious." Vert responded to what IF just explained sounding worried. "Then it sounds like like we're going to have to put things on again." Histore said sounding a little upset to say that.

"Aw, man." Finn said sounding a little disappointed to hear that. "Sorry again yet Finn." Nepgear apologised to the hero for not being able to help him find his way back to his home world. "That's fine I guess." He sighed in a bit of sight of Finn's disappointed face, Neptune felt something she needed to say."You know what, this isn't going to stop us! I say when we're done taking down those monsters, we help Finny here out, got it!?" She declared out loud with confidence in her tone and smile.

As all of them continue to look at the pink-haired goddess, each of them including Finn smiled back at her. For that was the kind of spirit and confidence they wanted to see and hear in someone. "Right!" They the rest of them replied back at the sametime to her in the same manner she did. "Now let's go defeat those beast, then Finn get back home!" She charged the group pointing to the sky to the air. "Yeah!" The rest of the girls replied at the sametime again.

After hear those few words from her, Finn continues to smile warmly back at Neptune. "Thanks a lot Nep." He thanked the her for what she did to him cheer up. "No problem, now let's go!" She yelled out loud with a confident tone in her voice.

 **S**

After a couple of minutes have gone by, the heroes were now in the cave fighting off those dragonoid like beats. So far they were doing pretty well for themselves, even Finn, IF and Compa are also doing well against those monsters. The goddesses were having a bit more of an easier time, since they were fighting in there goddess modes. As attack were coming from left to right along with coming and going, the protagonist manage almost to rid the cave of those beats.

"Yeah boyee, were almost done!" The hero cheered that the assignment is almost complete. "You sound pretty excited." Neptune said to the boy with a warm smile upon her face. "You know I am, I was hoping to get some payback for yesterday." He reminded the purple haired goddess with righteousness in his voice. "I can see why you like him Neptune, he has heart and guts just like you." Vert complimented on her for liking Finn. "Oh stop it you're making me blush." Neptune blushed a little after hearing that. "Let's just end this quick, so we can help out Finn." Noire said sounding a little uneasy of the tacks at hand.

Wanting to know something, the boy hero decided asked to IF something important. "So IF, how many more monsters are left?" Finn asked the brunette how many monsters are left. "If I had to estimate, I would say at least 1 left." IF guested the amount of monster they had to defeat. "Oh sweet, then let's wrap this up!" He continues to talk sounding all righteously. "You may be right about the boy Vert." Blanc agreed with the green haired goddess about Finn having heart and guts.

While they were still searching through the cave, they begin to look around for the last monster as they reached the end of the cave. They begin to look around to see where the monster was. There was no sign of it, until a huge tail was about to come crashing down where IF and Compa were standing from the sealing. "Look out!" Finn notices the tail and pushes the 2 girls out of the way.

At that one moment, the monster comes down from the sealing, lands on it's feet and roars with pure loud fury. It has also appeared that the monster they were facing now was bigger than the other ones they faced. "That one's a giant compared to the other ones we fought." Neptune observated the monster sounding a little worried. "Then looks like we're going to have to keep our guard up." Vert said sounding more seriously. "Everyone attack!" Neptune charged in as she yelled out to everyone to attack.

As the battle with the final monster began, the 11 brave souls were holding a bit against their own against the beast. It was battle like no other, as a combination of strikes from the 11 heroes went flying left to right. The heroes seemed to doing well against the dragonid, but also seem to have a hard time as well. As the beast taking less damage and most of the heroes are getting tired. "Damn...the bastard's tough!" Blanc painted as she was getting exhausted. "I agree...it's tougher than we thought." Vert agreed with what Blanc is talking about. "What do we do?" Rom asked sounding worried. "How can we beat this thing?" Ram also asked sounding worried too.

When Finn took another look at the monster, he caught a glance at something on the beast's back. At that point, he begins to think to himself and then came up with an idea of his own accord. "I have plan on how we can probably beat this dude." He told the others that he has plan. "Tell us what it is Finn." Neptune told him to tell her and the other girls what his plan was about.

"You girls keep him distracted, while I'll find a way to go on his back." He explained to the other, as then got confused to what he just said. "Are you crazy, why do go on it's back? Beside if you do that, you will probably be killed." Noire told him that the plan is insane to do. "Just do it!" Finn talked back to her and the others. "I think it's best if we just listen to him sister." Uni told her older sister to believe the boy. "...Fine but, this better work." Noire sighed as she agreed with his plan.

With no other objections from the rest of the group, they began to put Finn's plan into action. Continuing the battle at hand, the girls are trying to do their best to distract the dragonoid monster so for Finn's plan to work. Finding a window of opportunity, the hero manages to get on the monster's back. It was at that moment, Finn found out what was on the back of the beast. The object seemed to be a big silver colored diamond attached to the monster's back, which seemed to be the dragonoid's power source. With no time to waste, Finn charges up to the power source with sheer force and stabs it straight in the center of it.

After stabbing the diamond on it's back, the monster begins to roar in pain, as it's power source was weakening. "Girls take him down now!" He ordered the girls to strike the monster down. "You heard the boy, attack!" Neptune led the charge to defeat the monster as it was weakening. With sheer force, the girls continued to attack the monster from every angle until it was on one of it's knees.

"Finish him off Neptune!" Nepgear told her older sister to defeat the beast. Listening to her sister, Neptune continues attack the beast from every angle before delivering the final blow. " **Cross Combination!** " She yelled as then delivered the final strike to the monster's head with force. The final attack from Neptune caused the monster to shatter away, just in the knick of time to catch Finn bridal style before he landed the ground.

"Way to go girls you did it!" Finn cheered as congratulated them for destroying the beast they needed to beat. "Hey, we couldn't have done it without you Finny." Neptune tells the hero as she puts him down on the ground gently. "She's right Finn, we wouldn't be able to beat that monster if you hadn't found its weak spot." Vert agreeing with Neptune that Finn did help the most of it.

With those comments going through his head, he immediately begin to blush after hearing those kind words. "Hehe...gee thanks." He thanked them for those compliments."Now that's taken care of, what do you all say we finally help Finn find his way home?" Neptune asked the others to finally helping the hero. "Sounds like a plan to us." Blanc said as she and the others smiled back at her.

Things seemed to be looking up for Finn and the others, but it was too soon to say. Just before they started to leave the cave the all hear a strange faint beeping sound. "What's that noise?" Finn asked the others, who also had no idea what the sound was either. Trying to figure out where it's coming from, they each began to look around

As they kept looking around where it was coming from, Neptune then looks back at Finn. "It's sounds like it's coming from your backpack." The goddess pointed out to the boy that the sound is coming from his backpack. Checking to make sure, Finn reaches into his backpack and pulls out what was making the noise. To his and the others surprise, the sounds was coming from the Scouter, which was blinking red for some reason.

What happened next true got their attention, as a spiral of wind was coming from behind Finn and a big portal popped out of nowhere. "What the…" He gasped at what he and the others were seeing. Just like before, the strong shearing force from the wind started to suck up almost everything in it's path including the heroes.

"Whaaaah!" The hero boy screams as he being sucked through the portal, but Neptune manage to grab his hand in time. "Everybody hold on!" She yells out to the others to hold on tightly. Listening to Neptune, everyone hangs on to rocks for dear life as the portal tries to pull them in. "Hang in Finn...I got you…" Neptune said as she then suddenly turn back to normal. "Oh no, now's not the time to run out of power!"

While still holding on to Finn, both him and Neptune started to get pulled in the portal screaming. "Neptune!, Finn!" Nepgear screams as she then grabs Neptune's other hand at the last second. Pulling with all her might, Nepgear tries to pull her sister and the boy away, but in the end Neptune's hand slipped out of hers.

"Nooo!" Nepgear shrieked in dismay as her hand slipped. "Aaaaah!" Finn and Neptune screamed as the got sucked through the portal. Just after the 2 got sucked through, the portal was closed up. Now looking in disbelief, the girls still couldn't believe what just witness happened. "Neptune….Finn." Nepgear softly cries as she looks on to see both of them gone in an instant.

 **Now that Finn and Neptune got sucked through, what will happen to them? Will they survive? Will they make it back to their worlds?**

 **Find out in the next Chapter.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **So, what did you guys think?**

 **Remember, Favorite, Review, Follow**

 **And don't forget to follow my profile for more stories like this.**

 **I'm going back to Healing Magic soon since Chapter 3 of this story is done.**

 **Tootles**


End file.
